Underworld Guardians
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Criminals, infidels, scum of the Earth, call them what you will…but they are the things that kept the Stygian beasts at by. They are the hounds of Hell…gatekeepers of the underworld…they are the Guardians. And like all dogs, stray or collared, they are extremely territorial…(rated T for now, may rise high in the near future; see warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: BlackFrozenRabbit (Pitch/Jack/Bunny), North/OC

Setting: Mafia!Rise of the Guardians AU with possible (slight) fantasy elements

**Warnings: Slash/yaoi/guy-on-guy, possible threesome, mentions of alcohol, tobacco, and/or drugs, forms of violence, mature scenes, sexuality, mentions of rape or near rape, strong language, possible case of Out of Character (OOC), (slight) inaccurate research on crime organization and things of that nature**

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_, it is copyrighted by both William Joyce and DreamWorks.

Summary: Criminals, infidels, scum of the Earth, call them what you will…but they are the things that kept the Stygian beasts at by. They are the hounds of Hell…gatekeepers of the underworld…they are the Guardians. And like all dogs, stray or collared, they are extremely territorial…

* * *

Santoff Claussen…

A city of boundless dreams, a paradise where your imagination will soar to limitless heights...

The buildings are so tall, you can barely make out the sky, no matter what time of the day or night; its lights rival the stars above and a wondrous nightlife to behold. The men are rich and have the money to prove their prestige while the women are beautiful in any shape or form. Shops filled with the latest fashion of the season or the latest toy, technological or otherwise. The food is sumptuous as they are exotic as champagne flow like water. Sweet dreams literally come true the moment you get off of that bus.

At least, that is what a newcomer would think when he or she read or hear stories about the city of Santoff Claussen.

Those who are not from the city would get a harsh awakening when it comes to their expectations. They would soon find out that those are just pretty illusions that hide the truth, even from its public.

Underneath its belly has a dark side that is filled with those who are strive to survive, even going as far as being ruthless as the dirty streets itself. It is a dirty concrete jungle where pimps and corruptive cops run free as prostitutes walk around the red-light districts, hoping to strike big with any person with a fat wallet. Small time criminals roam the streets as they tag the walls with graffiti to show territory. An occasional scuffle broke out in gunfights, mostly leaving blood splatters and chalk-outlines upon the pavement.

No one is safe in that part of the city, those who are unfortunate enough to live there kept their doors and windows locked. Children were the most vulnerable and had to keep off the streets during night hours. For the homeless and orphaned, it was a matter of life or death, whether it was on the streets or in certain care homes that are enough to make city prisons look upgraded.

It is a literal Hell on earth…both the degenerates and innocents have to suffer equally.

However, when there is Hell…there had to be hounds that guard the gates and have the knowledge of the city's unwritten law: To survive among monsters, one must be a monster. They are known as crime lords, criminals, scum of the earth…they go by different names; they are as vicious as the Underworld, but loyal and protective when it concerns about the balance of the city.

Though sometimes, even hounds could fight over themselves.

This is their story.

* * *

"I'm sorry, the Boss wants us to do WHAT?!"

Nickolas St. North physically winced at the high volume, pulling the phone away from his ear as he does so; he should have known gone for the conference option when he thought about calling one of his associates and close friends. Of course, he decided to call the one with a very hot temper. Well, emotional is more of a correct term.

A sigh was heard as the brunet man assumed that it was safe to place the phone near his ear again.

"You heard me, Bunny…" his baritone voice has a thick Russian accent. While he can speak English well (in his opinion), there are times when it sounded more or less broken, for a better lack of term thanks to his thick accent. "Manny wanted us to have meeting with Pitch at his house tonight. For good reason, I feel it…in my belly." He patted upon his toned stomach as an emphasis.

It is well known that the Russian man literally goes with his gut feeling, both in his gang and among the other bosses.

There was silence on the other line, causing North to place his guard up and prepare to pull the phone away from his ear in case there is another outburst. Bunny, as he was called, was known for having a really gruff personality and a bad temper. Well, maybe bad temper isn't the term to describe him, more like emotional. But there are times when he was very calm and rational, even admits that he does Tai Chi regularly for Zen purposes.

North couldn't blame him for overreacting though, it is understandable. He reacted the same way to the Boss as well, but unlike Bunny, he managed to express his disagreements to their leader in a more…respectable way. Or as respectable as possible…he rarely seen the man angry.

Or witnessed him angry at all…

Quite frankly, he would rather not see the day when he does.

After a while, he heard a heavy sigh on the receiver. "Fine, anything for you, mate. Just give me time to prepare and send in the address to one of my sentinels."

The young man smiled to himself, proud that he was able to convince his comrade. Normally, he tends to be stubborn on topics such as this. "_Spasibo_, _Tovarishch_."

"Whatever, mate…I just have a bad feeling about this. Just watch yer back, ya hear me?"

"Da…" as soon as they exchanged their last words, North heard a rapid beeping on the other line, signifying that his friend and colleague have hung up. He released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding before placing the phone back upon the rest.

He then looked out of his office window, seeing the familiar view of the city lights before him.

If he can be honest not only to Bunny, but to himself as well, North is feeling a bit uneasy about this sudden meeting to the one of the oldest crime bosses of the city. Not to mention meeting with the other crime bosses in what they deemed as THE worst- and possibly the most dangerous- part of Santoff Claussen underworld.

Whatever Manny has in mind, North will bet his second-in-command's famous cookies that it is for the good of the city.

If not…well, he'd rather not think about it.

* * *

Translation note(s)

_Spasibo_, _Tovarishch_ – Thank you, Comrade


	2. Chapter 2

I rarely do this but review replies since this is my only way to communicate to those who don't have accounts:

To GuestSun's Eye: Since this is the only way to communicate with you since you might not have an account on , due to the circumstances not only I forget that Mystical Mobs exist, but also I made a hiccup of not renaming said story and update the chapter. And for that I apologize. But I do hope that you would stick around for not only this story but the others as well. Thank you for your review and support.

To Guest who writes: Have you ever tried to finished even one story? Why don't you focus on writing one story to the end then move on to the next one? Just here a little bit, there a little bit make people wait too long for their favorite story.

Ok, to Mr/Ms. Guest, I can understand that you are curious and trying to help. But since you are new, I have to be blunt: I should tell you that I'm a firm believer in the saying of "patience is a virtue" and stories like this take time in order to be perfected, from the spelling and punctuation to grammar and structure. That goes the same for dialogue, characterization, and setting. I am sorry that you are distressed by the fact that I am among those who never completed a story. Keep in mind that I try to update on each of my stories as much as possible, despite eventual writer's block and/or real life rearing its ugly head. Not to mention constant ideas that kept buzzing around inside my head. It is up to you whether or not you should stick around for either one of my stories. If they're not up to your alley, then I cannot help you there. Please enjoy your stay in .

With those placed out of the way, please enjoy this chapter. The first part will feature the introduction of the underbosses.

**Warning: May contain mentions of violence, drug use, and prostitution. **

* * *

Hell on Earth is a rather common phrase to use in this day and age.

Those common three words to describe some place mundane such as a job or school to something even extraordinary such as the eventual apocalypse.

However, that is only a tiny tip of the iceberg when it comes to Old Town Santoff Claussen.

The closest thing to describe it as the nest of devils, the streets are so dangerous that even a lowlife criminal is smart enough to avoid that place at all costs.

The Guardians are no exception.

Even though they are the top four underbosses and generals of Manny Moon, they knew when to fight and when to retreat. Their name is a rather ironic title that is meant for those to protect, and yet they specialized in what the people call "organized crime" and on the other side of the law. There are four of them, each one specialize in his or her field of expertise.

Nicholas St. North is a complete mystery, other than the fact that he was originated from Russia, there are no known records of his birthplace or existence of family, alive or dead, no one both in the underworld or the police have the slightest clue. But that didn't stop them from making outlandish rumors such as he once fought off a vicious street gang with a bent steak knife while looking for food. How he is a child of a former KGB soldier and was trained as a mercenary. There is even an outlandish story about him growing up on the wilderness deep within Russian forests before he came to the United States. However there is one particular story that they would all agree on, and it was how he came to power.

He was taken in by a Russian mafia when he was 14 years old, and under their care, he became familiar with various guns, knives and even torture techniques. The skill that he is best known for is his speedy delivery; his best record time of delivery was 24 hours. It doesn't matter the state of weather or distance, as long as he didn't ask about the package…it would be taken to the destination safely. He was often mistaken as the Boss's son, and for good reason. No matter what request that the old man ask of him…North would do it without any question. However, at age 16, North performed a coup with surprisingly a large number of supporters behind him.

Practically ripping the title away from the old man and made it his.

They say that the Boss asked him something that he shouldn't, and that is what prompted him to rebel against the old man. Surprisingly North gained enough supporters to back him up, the rest is up for debate. Some say that he killed him in cold blood, but from those who actually met him when he was a youth, that he doesn't approve taking a life, no matter what reason. Ever since he had taken over the mafia, he still took care of speedy deliveries that he was famous for, while placing a front of a toy shop, which reveals his second skill, crafting. Saint Neutralize became the most requested delivery service, it could be anything. Weapons, drugs, food, even toys. But as long it doesn't involve humans…one boss was stupid enough to ask if he can deliver some girls across the ocean. His answer came in a form of his face nearly caved in and a crude separation from his balls.

Up next among the Big Four is E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny among his peers (friends, from what they hear) and those who live on the streets. Those who know his nickname, they would instantly think of the infamous legend among those who attend fight clubs. They say that he is fresh out of Australia, came to the US to make a name for himself in the mixed martial arts tournaments. Known for keeping his past under wraps, even from his closest followers, he was renowned a prodigy when it comes to fighting styles, often mixing them up to form a style of his own. And along with mixing fighting styles, he also mixed physical enhancement drugs into average batches of chocolate. Thanks to the sweets shop in the family neighborhood he used as a front, Bunny was able to run his operations without worry. It's how he got the other nickname Slick Foot.

He was slowly gained himself some followers through his own management of underground fight clubs, even after retiring from mix-martial arts in order to focus on "family business". And thanks to the combined operations, Bunny and his group slowly raised the ranks from a common street gang to a genuine organized crime syndicate known as Outback Kick. There are a two things that he wouldn't tolerate, the holiday Easter being insulted and drugs being sold to kids on the streets.

Toothiana (or Tooth, for short) Vayu is the sole female of the group, and den-mother of an all women gang, the Prim Plume. Her story was unique among them. She actually came from a decent normal family. That is if you can describe a girl being the daughter of a gemstone heiress and a blue-collar worker from a Southeast Asian country normal. But despite having a silver spoon from her mother's side, she wasn't raised to be spoiled. On the contrary of what people think of her situation, Tooth was a little girl who followed her parents' example. Be selfless and considerate about others needs before her own.

So far, her childhood was uneventful. At least that was what she thought growing up. Unknown to her, Tooth's parents are being targeted by the boss of the Hanuman's Hand gang, and former friend of her father. At age 12, Tooth witnessed the assassination of her parents.

She swore revenge…luckily for her, she has some help.

There were several young girls who were kicked out of an orphanage due to over occupancy, and one of the girls happened to be the illegitimate heir to the boss who ordered her parent's assassination. The man and his mistress dumped the poor girl at the orphanage, neither wanting to slow down from their jet-setting lifestyles to care for a child. Naming the girl Baby Tooth, Toothiana was able to use her as bait to lure the man to a location where she quickly subdued and killed him. She was 16 at the time, ensuring not only hers but also Baby Tooth's vengeance.

From there, Toothiana slowly made the rise to her empire after Baby Tooth used her illegitimacy to good use and became heiress to the man's fortune.

After Toothiana's 21st birthday, she inherited the gemstone mining company thanks to her mother's hidden will. With their combined inheritance, they became an all women organization, running dentistry, a life time dream of Tooth since she was young. While providing legitimate service to the public- even those who cannot afford- Tooth also runs a brothel within her business. And of course, the girls are more than willing to help, since there are only two requirements that Tooth ask of them, only get into the oldest business if they are 18 and if that is their choice.

Business boomed, even when Tooth brought in young girls who were thrown out of their homes or living on the streets. Providing them shelter and a part-time job long enough for them to leave to live out on their own or stay with her. Like a mother hen to her chicks, she wouldn't take kindly to those who harm her girls. Her methods of showing why earned her the nickname the Tooth Fairy.

And last but not least, the oldest member of their small band of four, Sanderson ManSnoozie. Don't let his looks fool you, he may have the appearance of a 30 something year old man but his real age is older, perhaps older than Manny himself…

Not much is known about him, other than his drug trafficking business of a certain narcotic, given to the fact that he never talks.

At all, in fact…no one in his empire heard him spoke a word at all. His only form of communicating is an odd combination of sign language and charades. Somehow his underlings pick up on what he said, even provide a voice for him whenever there are negotiations. However there are talks about him actually owning an island resort somewhere in the tropics, either that, or a drug laboratory but they are just rumors, over the top stories to pass the time. There was no confirmation, even from a pair of women that were always with him whenever he goes out on a town. There was a rumor that he was into threesomes with the said ladies, but they instantly confirmed that ManSnoozie is not like that and he was actually quite gentlemanly.

Despite taking in business of drug trafficking, Sanderson (or Sandy, as he was known among close friends) was a rather mellow man. However, that doesn't mean he was a push over. While he disdains guns and knives, he was quite skilled with whips and some bit of boxing. He had proven that when a drug pusher somehow got wind of what he is trafficking, and pulled a knife on him.

The next thing the poor idiot knew he suddenly had a broken arm.

That is enough to show that Sandy isn't the drug lord that anyone should mess around with.

And for good reason…this particular drug isn't the run of the mill brand that you see every day, it was said to have brought cocaine to shame and actually made you feel real good. Given to the fact that it was rarely contributed out on the streets, it was no reason why it was sought after by both rival drug lords and junkies alike.

The Dream Sand…

It somehow resembled gold dust and for good reason. Its effects upon the user are outstanding, almost magical in a way. The only things that anyone could recall from the dosage are vivid dreams that are beyond imagination and a relaxing sleep. Understandable that it was coined by Sandy himself above all people, quite ironic that he also earned the name the Sandman.

Four individuals with different specialties, but yet united under the name of Manny Moon.

And also they share one thing:

Hurt the kids and you will pay with your own blood.

* * *

Bunny sighed heavily as the scenery of the Old Town sector across the car window, leaning back against the plush fabric of the car seat.

"Is everything alright, sir?" he heard one of his bodyguards spoke up.

The Australian blinked before shrugging nonchalantly.

"No need to worry about me, mate," he replied. "After all, it has been a while since I've seen them."

It was a no lie. The last time they had a get-together was about three years ago. But whenever they have a meeting, it was always an argument between him and North concerning about the most stupidest of things, such as which of the holiday is better or whatnot. Not to mention Tooth's constant bemoaning of cavities. Sandy on the other hand is always good company, although he never talks.

And then there was Kozmotis Pitchiner or Pitch Black as he was also known as, the leader of the Black Horses. The guy may have dressed nice and had a wide vocabulary, but he seemed like a real creep to Aster. In fact, in his line of work, it's the guys who dress the best that usually turn out to be the most dangerous and sadistic. And from what he has heard about Black, he prefers to use the sadistic form of exploiting his enemies' fears. Gaining what is left of their territories and business as his own, earning him the nickname the Boogieman. If that wasn't dangerous and sadistic then he doesn't know what is.

Whenever he came to meetings, Aster always felt the temperature drop and would try to keep from having to talk to the guy. His golden eyes seemed like they wanted to tear open his soul as he stared at him and his teeth weren't teeth at all, at least not human ones. They were jagged, shark like fangs. Black said that he got them due to a dental disfigurement, while others said that he filed them that way. But all Aster knew is that he didn't want to ever see those things when Pitch opened his mouth.

"Sir, we're here," one of his bodyguards spoke up.

Bunny blinked as he noticed that they are parked before steps that lead to a Victorian style manor. During night hours, it seemed threatening and foreboding in appearance, giving it the aura that it was haunted by some supernatural adversary. Given to the fact that it was on the outskirts of Old Town and somehow resembled that one manor from one of many _Batman_ cartoons, it somehow suited someone like Black.

He let out a sigh as one of his bodyguards opened the backseat door for him. As soon as he stepped out of the car, Bunny pulled out a carton of cigarettes before pulling out a stick with his lips and then lighting it. He took a long drag and then exhaled a long stream of smoke out as he looked up to the exterior of the manor.

Since it was under the orders of the boss himself, he supposed that he had no other choice. Since they are all holding tonight's meeting at Black's place, then something must be up. But that doesn't mean Bunny is going to like it.

"Well, boys…shall we ring the doorbell?"

* * *

Please leave a review, comment, or critique. All forms of flames will be used for the barbecue.


End file.
